The darkness in us all. (An ask to join roleplay)
Hello HELLO! I made this thing to replace Embers of the universe, I hope this one dosent die like that one. anyways please read the rules and enjoy the RP. Rules!!! OK! for starters: stay on the plot path. 1: This is an ask to join, leave a comment to ask to join. 2: no swearing, crap and damn are ok but no f**ks, s**ts of b***hs. 3:The first person who joins must use a VILLAIN '''character. (later players can use whoever) 4: Romance is allowed BUT make sure you know your limits. 5: If a character is cursed, poisoned, burned, frozen, ect. that character cannot be instantly fixed. 6: no killing other characters without permission 7: no OP characters allowed, you will be instantly kicked. 8: Please do this regularly, I dont want another dead RP. 9: no arguing please. 10: permadeath is on, you cannot bring characters back to life unless '''I say so. 11: minor heroes and villians are allowed just dont add them to the listing section. Story In the world of mobius there is a cave guarded by 2 stone sentinels, inside the cave is a creature (hedgehog) with a heart so tainted with darkness and evil that it had to be locked away in there. after 1275 years it has decided to reach out to those with hearts who are just as tainted with evil as it is, it calls out to be freed, it waits for the one it called out too to let it go... Characters Factions: *Heroes of the sun *Bad Egg Unit (Forgot to add these guys.) *Nimagi Freedom Fighters * * Heroes: *Issac The lost *Axel The hedgehog *Maximum Thunder (If its ok to add him) *Danni the Bengal-Cat(deviantart), or Danni The Bengal Cat (sonicfcwiki) *Zazzy Mace *Jailrush The Hedgehog Main villians: (only 4) *Jordan the Hedgehog, lord of execution. *Virus *Touden The Evil King *Ophelia the Fox Before you start reading/ adding. Your actions will affect how your character ends up when the heroes win and Jordan is defeated. Every action will add on to that result, so make sure you know what your doing and try to be reasonable with what that choice is, remember, your ending can be a curse, or a blessing. Good luck players. *walks off stage* Start. At the base of a mountain in the middle of a great forest on a unmapped part of mobius sits a cave with a large steel door, on each side of the door are two stone knights, each twice the size of a human, and 3 times the size of a mobian. Inside the cave is a hedgehog sits near the door next to a small fire (the only light he prefers) and using his telepathy he sends messages to those with tainted hearts, anyone who is dark enough (or foolish enough) to decide to let out this acursed being. The knights wait for any intruders and will fight to the last breath. (enjoy ok) A brown-furred, red-striped feline strolled about for a bit before catching on to the signal. A bit confused, but curious none the less, she made her way to the cave, glancing about. "Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?" (Just noticed the No-OP part, which applies to Virus normally, so I'll just have her be in an organic body for this one.) The 2 stone knights block her path and stare down at her with soul piercing eyes, they remain completely silent. They seem to be guarding the source of the signal. "be gone, mobian..." one knight said. "What's in there?" She tilted her head aside. "That is none of your concern, mobian." the other knight says. She turned to the other knight. "I'm Ira. What's your name? Or are we just gonna say 'Greetings, Mobian', 'Hello, Knight', ;Hello Mrs. Cut-out'?" The knights look at eachother and then back at her. "leave now, mobian, or else we will force you away." Knight 1 said. "mrs cut-out?" Knight 2 murmured to himself. "Would that be violent forcing," she started to ask," or like... toss me over your shoulder and carry me away forc- hey!" She suddenly fell to the side,something impacting her on her side rib. The feline crouched a bit, staring off with a wince to the left distance before glancing up briefly to the knights with a raised eyebrow and agape jaw before returning to an observing peer to the direction of what seemed to have assailed her. the knights look puzzled about what just happened, but they decide to continue to stand in her path. "huh?" one of them said. Then a telepathic message pops into her head: "Get me out of this prison..." it comes from the metal door. The feline scrambled behind one of the knight's, holding on to his leg. "Can I just do this for a second while not being shot at anymore? ... and maybe you look instead of me since you have the non-fleshy armor?" She crouched slightly, still clinging. "hey get off!" the knight says trying to shake off the small (compared to him) feline off his leg, while the other knight looks in the direction of where a shot had hit her. A cracking noise came from the area to the left. As the knight shook the feline, she waited until he shook back before letting go, allowing herself to swing back into the cave at which point she immediately began running further inside. "The hell am I and why is this random voice telling me to follow it." A red Hedgehog said walking up the mountain to the cave's entrance. "HEY NO! you have no idea what you have done!" the knight says. "she will die in that cave, let her. I sense another trespasser." the other knight said looking towards the area that the red hedgehog is coming from. While inside the cave a hand grabs the feline and pulls her towards a fire. "ahh, so this is my savior? That is adorable." the creature that owned the hand said. "Guess I am pretty cute," she smirked. "What is this exactly?" She looked over to the owner. "this is my prison, the wardens call it the abyss, other call it darkness." the flame shows the disfigured face of what was once a hedgehog, in his other hand she can see an axe that looks twice his size. "I do appreciate that you decided to let me free." the hedgehog said. "How exactly did I do that?" She asked. "Are you gonna, like, leave and I get trapped here instead or something?" "Oh no, you have saved me, you are now my small adorable feline friend, and besides, I plan to do some killing and destroying. Would you care to help me?" The hedgehog said to her. "... 'Kay... what about the knight people?" Meanwhile heading towards a cave a salmon pink, yet ginger red haired vixen was cutting down brush with a machete. She was rather tall, (at least for a Mobian that is), and wore a black dress with red trimming, and a red band around her waist with pink slippers. Upon her head, however was a safari had as she cut down the brush and entered out into the open. "Virus! Virus! You better not be playing one of your little games on me!" (Note: This is if they still work together under the Bad Egg Unit.) (Aside from Virus technically not having seen Ophelia in a while, yeah that's still the case) The red hedgehog looked at the two guardians. "Hmm 'ey the both o' ya mind tell'n me where I am?" The red-striped feline's ears twitched a bit at the foreign distance. "We kill them." the hedgehog states. mean while the two knights are looking confused. "ok, how many more trespassers are we gonna have to kick off this land?" Knight 1 said. "maybe if we answer it, it might go away." Knight 2 implied. "ok, you are on a forbidden land, go back mobian!" Knight 1 says to the red hedgehog. "... Okay," The feline shrugged, stepping toward the knight guards. The two knights seem to be arguing about how to deal with the intruders, they cant decide if they should kill them or kick them off the lands. The disfigured hedgehog follows virus with the massive axe in one hand and a flame in the other. "I haven't killed something in a LONG time." he says. The vixen proceeded to approach the guards, the feline, and the hedgehog. Once she fount the feline she took a deep sigh of relief. "Ah, there you are! Wait, who are these people?" She said as she looked around. She sees the hedgehog use the massive axe and cut one in half. "AARGH!" The knight said as he crumbled. "What the!? Holy crap... HE IS LOOSE!" The other stone knight said before drawing his stone sword. "Well, okay then." The vixen said as she noticed the fight and moved over to the combatants. (waiting for Trisell and Brudikai222. Ok?) "Oh, hey, Ophelia," Virus waved. "How'd you get h- wait, these? Uh... I dunno honestly. Guards? I made a buddy though!" "I came on the transport. The doctor, and I mean the OTHER doctor wants us to secure some sort of artifact. Who is your friend?" Ophelia asks. "Nice axe, cut right through that guy. Such a clean swipe too nehehahahaha!" The Red hedgehog said looking at the dead guardian. "Don't laugh like that, it's obnoxious." Ophelia ordered in a bizzare 'teacher' like manner. "And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" The red hedgehog said still admiring the the exit wound. "Doctor Ophelia Daniel, the Research and Design specialist of the Bad Egg Unit." She replied "Never heard of your crappy little book club." He said turning around. "That is the point, however if I were you I would watch your tone, little man." She said as she wags her finger. "SO," Virus spoke up to break the tension, "where we goin'?" "Where the artifact is located, Pscyho Witche's 'intellgence' of what Eggman wants has specified it to be in this general location.We find it and secure it for transport." Ophelia replied. "If you don't mind me asking my dear, what significance does this "artifact" hold that the fat man wants?" "How should I know? Some sort of ancesteral find? A rarity? Some sort of decoration or mueum piece? I'm a biologist anf physicist, not an archeologist All I know is I'm getting paid." She replied. "Artifact?" The hedgehog says as his hedgehog features return to normal. "what does this artifact look like miss Ophelia" he asks as he cuts the other stone guardian down. "fair 'nuff, oh by the way how much force must be applied to cut clean through stone?" "I never really cared about how much force I apply, instead I just rely on where I cut." The grey and black(ish) hedgehog replies. "anyways, I cant stay for any longer, I have a hit list to complete." he says with an evil glare. "This better not interfere with our hit list." Ophelia said motioning towards Virus and herself. "And that hit list is?" The Red hedgehog questioned seeming intrigued. "The artifact, stay out of our way." Ophelia replied in a rather cold and omnious tone. "well, I have to first return to my old home, I heard the new leader has a powerful soul I could use, what was his name again? it started with an A..." The hedgehog said. "anyways, I also have to deal with Issac and his 'heroes of the sun' after that I can go back to doing what I do best, executing." "Starts with an A?" (Whoa, guys, slow down a bit maybe? Por Favor.) "Wait, I was gonna do buddy stuff," Virus interjected. "I'm getting something from Robotnick now?" "Yes, starts with an A. but I cant remember, anywho, I now wonder who this robotnik is." the hedgehog says. "and what this artifact is... oh so many things to do in this new world." "Yes Virus,we're here to get whatever it is Amanda told us about, for Robotnik." Ophelia replied back to her a she let out a soft sigh. "Well axe wielding hedgehog who hasn't told us your name yet, mind if I tag along I'd like to shed blood as well ." The red hedgehog asked. "Yes, I would need as much help as I can, if me and my new companion Virus can first find the island" the hedgehog says. "And by the way, you may call me the old of execution." He adds "Virus? What is this? Are you planning on being a double agent?" Ophelia asked her. "Oh. I forgot you were there, anyways she is not being a double agent, she is mearly helping me kill some people, destroy some city and ruin a kingdom." The lord of execution says. "Oh, alright.As long as it doesn't conflict with the Unit." Ophelia replied. "Ok, anyways, so what is this artifact you are speaking of?" The lord asks. "Is it my ring? The abyss gem? What is it?" He adds to his words. "Virus just leaned up against one of the fallen bodies of the kights, resting her cheek on her fist. "I'm just gonna sit back and wait till everybody's got an idea of what they're doin'." "Oh don't worry my furry feline friend, I'm just waiting for the moment to get the other 2 dimwits to awnser me. Then we can begin our quest for domination. Or something along those lines." The lord of execution said. "Fair enough," She nodded. "Well as long as I get to kill things I'm but lets get one thing straight. All of mobius then the universe will belong to me." The red hedgehog said. Virus's ears perked up. "Just this universe?" (Also waiting on Jared now.) "I'm sorry, did you just call me a 'dimwit'?" Ophelia asked. "Ok, first off, how can you own a universe? What would you even do with it? And also yes I did call you a 'dimwit' cause I can, now are we gonna stop arguing and start possibly plotting my revenge?" The lord of execution said sternly. "You are dead.." She let out as suddenly she started to rapidly enlarge and grow to gigantic proportions and size. Virus looked up at the enlarged vixen. "... It's almost like there's a group of villains trying to work together or something," she sighed. (Also, why did my response get removed there? Error?) The lord just looks more amused than scared. "Ooh, something I can try out my abilities on. But which summon, should I try the spearman... or maybe the tar of the darkness..." he asks himself. "Hold of miss, I need some time to think of something, so be a good sport and wait" he asks Ophelia. "Look who is the 'dimwit' now." Ophelia said as she lifts up her massive leg as she grows to 30meters. "Hey!" The red-striped feline waved to the both of them. "Can we not? Like the not happening part? Can that happen? The not-aning? We kinda JUST started... I mean unless you two wanna fight or something, we can waste time sure..." (Waiting for Brudikai) "Wow, interesting magic, I guess the spearman will do." The lord says before he touches the ground with his axe and chants something. GUYS, HOLD ON. REPLIES ARE GETTINg DELETED HERE. (I'm using a mobile device, so idk what it is, but maybe we should just try to reads our stuff, also I can find a way to put down comments with mobile, sorry) (Let's just try to double-check in the future to make sure things aren't deleted. I'mma put my comment back now.) The red hedgehog just watched. (Alright, well hopefully it doesn't happen again) "Sure Virus. But first I wanna make sure this fix is gonna be useful in my crusade." The lord of execution says. (hi guys Prince here. Ima enter now so lets enjoy ourselves) Meanwhile Danni has been traveling towards the cave for a yearly visit. It had been a while since the anniversary of the Red Hedgehog's capture. It seemed to always put him at peace to know that this evil was locked up. To bad it wasn't. He finally approached the cave and looked in disgust. The two sentinels were destroyed; with no presence of life within them. The presence of The Hedgehog was gone too. "How could he have gotten out? Nobody has been strong enough to get past these guards! Not that I've seen at least." Danni began to attempt to sense for anyone within a mile radius. Hopefully the culprits hadn't traveled to far. (how far are they?) Ophelia then stomps down to crush the disrespectful and arrogant hedgehog. Danni heard the loud stomp. He puts on his mask and starts heading in the direction of the sound he heard. "Wonder what made that loud *boom* sound" he said to himself. " Probably the people that got that dark being out. Probably strong." he smirks to himself as he starts converting to a fast pace, quickly closing in on the near situation. "Im pretty sure he's still alive." The Red hedgehog said sitting on the hand of a dead guardian. When the dust clears a hand is keeping Ophelia from actually stomping on the hedgehog, then a towering grey, almost completely featureless, armored golem rises out of the ground holding a spear, it was tall enough to be able to look down of the fox that was only around 5ft shorter. "Meet the souless spearman" the lord of execution said. "... Okay... Ttttttttttttttttttaking bets!" Virus shoved off the knight, walking between the two. "What do you mean miss Virus? You should know I do not intend to kill her, in fact the soulless spearman cannot kill unless I give the proper orders" the lord says. "Did I say 'kill'?" She smirked. "Considering He was locked up for more than a millennia I'd say the Lord of Execution would win. Being locked up must mean you'd be able to do some serious damage to people's way of life right? I bet 500 on him." The red hedgehog said digging into his pocket. "See, now, miss Ophelia, are you ready to take on something born from the abyss?" He says gloatingly. And then sits down, that's when everyone can see the chain connected to his hand and the axe. "Wait we need a bet fo-" Virus paused, peering off to the distance. She saw someone. "... HEY!" She waved to Danni. (Waiting on others) "What do you see?" The lord asked. (Same) "Abyss? What are you talking about? Dead is dead. As for your bio-organic automaton, it does not intimidate me, or even look cute." She said as she took out what appeared to be some sort of giganic and bizzare energy gun. Just then the large spearman takes the gun and like a curious child just looks over it, looking at all the buttons, and trigger and other parts of it, he even tries to open it up. "Miss Ophelia, I do believe after our little fight I should explain to you what the abyss is... also to be careful, hit him too hard and he may actually try to kill you." The lord of execution pronounced. Danni looked at Virus waving. He waved back cautiously. He then looked towards the Hedgehog. It was he strongest dark presence he had ever sensed. Danny gritted his teeth as he let loose he Kukushu (tentacles) and Screamed, "Do you know what you have all let loose!!??" (note he doesn't know Virus/Ophelia weren't apart of this. He just assumed) He started dashing towards Virus first, ready to try to take her out. "No, bad bioorganic automaton! That is mine!" Ophelia said a she enlarges once more to become bigger and then grabs the weapon out of his hands. The spearman looks up at her and pokes her in the belly, and then Danni is stopped mid air by an unknown force. "Who is this creature? Your different than the others" says the lord of execution who has a hand raised with a black smog-like substance around it. "I am different because of my heritage. I am related to the Gaia tribe of the past. I was born with these tentacles to survive." Danni says. He raises a hand and it glows a Dark Purple hue. With that hand he begins to try to shoot balls of Dark Gaia energy at The Lord. (Would appreciate some patience so I can actually reply to something someone's doing toward my character here guys. I don't make these "Waiting for x, y, and z" comments for Red-Light-Green-Light Purposes.) "... Were you about to stab me?" The red-striped feline questioned. The hedgehog absorbs the energy balls like they are paper balls hitting him. "I believe he was my dear friend, also don't bother with magic or energy based attacks. For the darkness has made me immune to them. Now tell me tenticaled hedgehog, who are you?" The lord of execution asks. (Ok, but right now let's wait for the others, sorry Trissel.) (Thank you. Honestly I'd suggest going back a bit but that's not really my call. I just know that Jared was already in the middle of this and now his part is pushed aside a bit when Danni got more involved. More or less, I'd suggest just being going by a turn system where each person replies in order, or at the very least, not going further than three replies before everyone else has said or done something. I understand not everyone's online, but unfortunately that's the cost of doing larger-group roleplays.) (Understood. Let's wait for a bit. We could also back up if we all decide to do that. then everyone could be more involved when online.) (Ok) (well... thanks for waiting guys -brudikai) (Ophelia is getting poked, I hope you see this cause I still am not using a computer, so idk how to use comments) "Ouch! Give me that!" Ophelia said as she tries to grab and snap the spear in two. The spear doesn't break and so the spearman takes in back and then hits her on the head. "Oh don't take that ether, bad idea." The lord of execution says. "Um hey can we like stop this pointless play date and get to killing things already I'm getting rather bored." The Red Hedgehog said putting a hand under his chin. "Very well." She said before unleashing a full kick at the golem. "Why were you tryin' to stab me before?" Virus called at Danni, arms crossed. "I was just standing here." "Yeah cause YOU'RE WITH THIS HEDGEHOG. DO YOU NOT SENSE HIS ENERGY," Danni screams towards Virus. He turns back to the hedgehog and continues the conversation. " And I'm a Bengal! Not a hedgehog. B-E-N-G-A-L. Got it?" He takes off his umbra rings towards the ground in two different spots. "Real chivalrous attacking a girl who was just standing there. LOOK OUT, SHE MIGHT MOVE A PEBBLE WITH HER LEFT BIG TOE!" "Hey listen 'little girl'; you're the one with a hedgehog of mass destruction. And Screw chivalry! It's dead as my Mother is," Danni says in a snarky tone. "Damn." The Red Hedgehog simply said. "And also," Danni points towards Ophelia, " You have an Apotian accent! Do I know you from there?" He stares at Ophelia intently. "Perhaps, I am not that hard to spot." Ophelia says as she looks down and stares. (Waiting for Classic) (I summon classic to the roleplaying field face down and end my turn~Prince) (You have Activated my trap card! Swords of Reveling Light cuz Yu-Gi-Oh referance) https://img.ifcdn.com/images/ef40a4190e9a981c85137fe67e9e8571fbc50be004dddc8b3e89dc03dfd5c5e1_1.jpg (Lord Xd that's great...simply beautiful~Prince) Danni looks at Ophelia again with an I-really-think-I-remember-you-but-I-kinda-don't face. He them screams to the sky, "Ii know no one hears me right now besides these weird people but can someone help me out? I'm getting crushed here!" Lighting struck the entrance to the cave. Two voices could be heard. "I know That this was the place, I just know it!" said one. "All that lighting finally fried your brain." the second one replied. "Hey over here!" Danni screams in the direction of the voices. "Please tell me you're good people. please please, please, please, be good people." (And everyone forgets Ophelia kicked the golem like a football. ) (I didnt) The golem falls over then gets back up, and takes a full swing hitting her on the knees. "well, I guess making sure no one gets too hurt in this is not an option. Spearman! make her feel pain" the lord of execution says, and the golem complys by stabbing her in the lower leg. "now can someone see where the voices are coming from?" he then said. (btw I ran out of battery and fell asleep, thats why I was gone) (good that your back Ima make my edit then wait for Trisell) "Yeah we're good guys!" The voice sounded more juvenile. "I am the Golden flash, Maximum Thunder! And this is Axel Kiowa he's teaching me on how to be a hero!" "Teaching, more like making sure you don't kill yourself with stupid choices. You saw Touden and all these creeps and you still jump in." Axel scolded his student. "That guy needed help and heros never ignore a cry for help. Maxi replied. "SO your my shadow now eh goggles?" The red Hedgehog said standing up. " I don't know hows your organs after being cooked from the inside by a plasma fist Touden?" Axel said crossing his arms. "Ouch! Why you little impudent automaton! How dare you!" Ophelia lets out as she pushes the golem back over again. Clearly the stone beast was out of it's weight class with her. Danni is done waiting and decides to get himself out of the mess. He uses his thrown Umbra rings and sends himself to one of them and out of the Hedgehog's psychic clutches. He picks both his rings back up and again goes for Virus. He didn't like her ears. They were... INTIMIDATING. 'He goes straight for the stomach from the back with his Shukushu. Dead Silent. Virus was busy recognizing Axel at the moment. She was midway giving a waving "Oh hey, from the... other giant person thing right?" when she suddenly fell forward on her face due to the stabbing metal going into her backside. "Virus!" the lord of execution says releasing Danni and running over to her. while the golem slowly gets back up this time, its black eyes have a faint red glow in them. "hey, are you ok?" He asks Virus. She seemed to faintly mumble something out as blood started out from her back, her face still in the ground. (think of the tentacles as hard muscle. Nothing metal on tentacles.) Danni ran in the direction of Axel and Max with a blank face. (Yo I gtg I gotta sleep so I can go to church~Prince) "Virus? Oh shit!" Ophelia said and looks down at her. "Dont worry my dear friend, you will be ok." The lord of execution says as he uses some sort of (dark) magic, and a crystal like substance starts growing over the wound. A brief "Eeeeee," sort of whine sound came out as the red-striped feline pressed up a bit enough for her face to not being in the dirt more. She looked over at Danni. "If I wasn't using an organic body, I'd be hurting you right no- Is there a rock in..." she felt around to her backside. She feels the purple crystal over the wound. "its abyss magic, it covers the wound and prevents actual damage, it will help." The lord said to her. (ok) (Probably best wait for Prince) (yeah I'm just gunna put this here though) Axel glances at the dead guardians. "They were alive before right?" He turned to his student. "Yeah I managed to get here when that dark hedgehog came out of his prison." Maxi replied. "Alright so I'm guessing he's the ring leader?" Axels said tightening his scarf. "Plan Master Axel?" Maxi said scratching his head. "Same as always young hero, punch em repeatedly till they give up or die." Axel replied. "Move over you imbicle! She needs actual medical attention!" Ophelia said as she shrinks down to normal size. "I have just given her actual medical attention!" the lord snaps, then the spearman suddenly turns to dust. "You idiot, she doesn't need smoke and mirrors rubbish right now! Virus, we need to get you back the gunship." Ophelia said as she tries to pick her up. "I have very nice friends," Virus noted as she was lifted up. "That and I can't feel my legs. Welp, to me my X-menz." "Hang in there girl, Amanda is waiting at the transport to provide medical assitance. Just take deep breaths and try not to focus on the pain." Ophelia said as she picked up Virus. (yoyoyo I'm back from church. It was extensive) Danni looks toward Axel. "Should we go for em' again? They have one person down now. What's your names you two?" He points toward Axel and Maxi. "I'm Maxi and this is Axel." Maxi replied. "Im not sure. Maybe if we're lucky they'll just leave peacefully?" Axel said. "She should be fine soon, but precautions are necessary" the lord said. "And then after this, we shall invade the kingdom of nigami." He then says. "Revenge isnt gonna happen on its own." (Idk how to spell) "More derision, come on Virus.We're going to get first matters first." Ophelia said as she carrys Virus towards the dropzone. The lord follows until they reach there. "Also I apologize for earlier, you are quite strong, and I would hate to reduce someone like you down to just their soul" he says ."What would you want with Nimagi!?" Axel asked in a demanding tone. "Ugh! Just say until I die alright? Sheesh, you sound like those old temple bags back at Apotos." Ophelia replied. "Excuse me missy! But I am not a temple bag, I am a knight, once a great warrior from Nimagi, I was loved by them, then they threw me away. And so I will get my revenge, find the leader and execute him in front of his entire kingdom." He says, not knowing Axel is the current leader. "Guys should we follow? They're down one person." Danni looks at Ophelia, and The Hedgehog running away with Virus in Ophelia's arms. "We can't let them take over Nimagi." "No way in hell I'm letting them take over my island." He looked to Danni. "I didn't get your name but can I count on you to help out?" "So where is our escape plan madam Ophelia?" The lord asked. "So will the rock thing be a permanent part of this body?" Virus asked as they went. Danni replies to Axel, "I'm Danni. You can call me Dan if you'd like and I'm in! Now let's chase those guys!" "Oh no, the crystals will fall off once your fully healed" the lord said to her. "We don't have to chase them we could just beat them there, that way I can warn my guild and the village." Axel said walking to the cave entrance. "YOUR IGNORING ME!!?" Touden shouted at Axel. "You know where Nimagi is just find me there if you want to fight so badly." He answered without looking back "Maxi can you get us to Nimagi?" "As fast as lightning!" The boy replied. "Good, Dan grab on." Axel held onto Maxi's shoulder. "So your the leader huh?" The lord asks Axel. Axel let go of Maxi and turns around. "Yeah I am. I am the 13th King of Nimagi. You'd be smart to leave my island alone, all of you. If you intrude on my home with hopes of destruction I will end you." Plasma formed in Axel's left hand as he made this threat. "OOhhhh plasma! Look what I can do!" Danni says as he lets his Shukushu out and shapes them into a new shape: 4 tree like tentacles "Oh, well great king of Nimagi. Do you not remember your once faithful knight?" The lord asked him. "I have no memory of you but if you were a knight and ended up here that must mean Veramious rejected you. Other than that I never seen you around my village." Axel replied. "Oh, so sadly true. They just didnt like the way I defended his homes. so they sent me into exile, but no matters, im sure the sight of your head on the pavement would make them thing twice about doing that, hopefully they just give up instead of fight me. it would be a shame." The lord of execution said. "... AXEL!" Virus called over, waving. "you know him?" the lord asks Virus "Hey Virus." Axel responded. "Wha'cha doing here?" "You know her?" Danni asked Axel. "I kinda stabbed her in the back a bit back if you didn't see." "I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" Virus fumed. "Ya kinda just STOOD THERE WHILE HE STABBED ME IN THE BACK! Oh and what was I doing when he did that? SAYING 'HI AXEL'!" "Big Ears, you don't just hang out with a being of pure evil expect to NOT get stabbed. That's like expecting to not get punched if cheat with your closest friend's boyfriend," Danni says as he points in multiple areas and makes hand signals. "I certainly hope you don't think you're any kind of mercenary, kid," She jabbed. "You definitely don't have the analysis skills for it." "I'm no kid and no I'm not a Merc. I'm a Theologist. This thing we're doing here? It's pointless. That Lord isn't supposed to leave that cave. He's been trapped there for over a thousand years. And for good reason. He needs to be put back." Danni walks past her and slightly pushes with one hand as he starts walking towards Ophelia and The Hedgehog "Surrrrrrrrrrre," She pushed upward before biting down on his wrist. He looks at her with a surprised look. He slowly takes in what just happened and in retaliation he does something he hasn't done since preschool. Biting other people. He Bites down on her head like a wild beast. (Like Goku biting Buu) (that was hilarious when I first saw it) Axel and Maxi just stood there with a "not sure whats going on" look on their faces. '(Pro-tip here: Don't respond till the other person responds that you acted upon. I'm just waiting for Classic to return, that's why I didn't reply yet. Could you please remove the latest response and wait for Classic? ~Trisell) (Raptor pro tip: I did it.~Prince) '''(Not a pro tip: im back) '''The lord of execution also watches the events unravel. "so are we leaving or not?" He asks. Virus jerked back, tearing his hand back in her mouth as she punched upward at his jaw. "ouch" The lord says while watching. Danni bites his tongue and winces in pain. He can't speak clearly because of the pain caused. "I can'tb feelb my toungue," Danni says. His tongue is bleeding a bit. He puts his hand to his mouth in a balled-up fist. He's a bright red ball of frustration. He walks to Virus calmly and just gives her a cold stare. He does nothing to attack her. He only releases his Shukushu and makes them look as menacing as possible. His mumbles something. But it can't be heard clearly. The red-striped feline simply stuck out her tongue, his flesh and fur still atop it before retracting her muscle and swallowing back both. "How are those recently-slammed against bone-teeth?" "Excuse me, miss virus, dont you think that was quite, cannibalistic?" The lord of execution asks. "I'll let you know if I turn into a wendigo in the next hour or so... tick tock, darlings," she smirked. "how adorable." the lord said smiling his evil smile. "What is happening right now!" Axel said. Interrupting everyone. "Im desperately trying to piece together whats going on!" "I think their fighting, butits too lame to figure out." Maxi replied. "or you two lack the brains to find it all out." the lord taunted. "Can we kick them out now?" Virus asked, blood slowly dripping from her head. "Still can't walk here... yet." "Did thab girl just say wendigo?" Danny looks in fear with his tongue still bleeding . He's heard of the powers that Wendigoes have from his studies. " Axel, yourm friend is gonna turn into a wendigo. We gotta take her out before she can turn into one, or I'm gonna have to do something drastic. (this is what I mean by drastic. Scroll to form skadoosh) "your over reacting kid, now shoo fly, we are waiting to leave." the lord said. (where is Jared?) (idk. I'll wait till he comes to react) "I don't even know what a Win- dig-hole is..." Axel said butchering up the name "It's a monster of over-lander folklore. It's said to take over souls or be created through cannibalism. Their skin decays to," Danni says to Axel. "So Virus, is your skin gonna decay and have you committed cannibalism?" (Still waiting on Jared. I'll message him. ~Trisell) (Thanks for leaving me in the dust everyone. >_0 ) (Well then, ima be gone till about 2 pm tommorow. Got more exams. See ya~ Prince) "Amanda! Virus is wounded! Get out here!" Ophelia yelled. "Che Cosa?" A black female fox said as she walked over and saw Virus in pain. "Mierda! Do not be worrying dearie, I can help!" Amanda said as she moved over to help Virus. "Ok, now can we leave, im getting tired of waiting to destroy a city and ruin some lives." The lord of execution says. "Or you could just stay here and never leave." Maxi suggested. "Shut your mouth, or else I will diconstruct every particle and cell in your body until you are reduced to protoplasm! Now Amanda, you need to preform ''proper ''medical treatement on her ASAP!" Ophelia retorts too him. "I gave her medical treatment, the crystals seal the wound holding everything in place while scare tissue forms, then the crystals fall off, and the leave a nice tattoo. understand madam Ophilia?" the lord of executiong asks before walking onto the dropship. (if there is one if there isnt then just replace the word) "I'm okay with both kinds of medicine honestly," Virus noted. "Wow you snapped at a kid I hope you feel proud of yourself." Axel said. "see, she dosent care what we use on her, if it can fix her than it works. now lets GO!" The lord says rather annoyed. "You simple minded, uneducated, hocus pokus believing, simpleton! You cannot just treat a wound with whatever you think will clog it up like a drain! If you cause an affection she may become disabled or worse!" Ophelia retorted. "Love can be very damaging," Virus added. The lord of execution swings his ax missing Ophelia on purpose. "first off, I know how to fix someone up better than that, and it isn't a hocus pokus kind of deal, its magic, a simple and faster way to do things." He snapped. "also its infection, not affection." "So Axel should we do anything?" Danni said towards Axel. "I'm not really sure what to do now. She said she'd turn into a wendigo in about an hour. should we do anything about it?" "Magic doesn't exist, get it through your silly little head! She needs actualy medical treatement." Ophelia shouts. "Mierda, cazzo greco." Amanda says as she facepalms. "I wanna see what goes on. Looks like they're fighting among themselves." Axel said sitting down. "Miss fox lady, if I may say one thing is that magic does exist, I assure you that if you can be more open minded you'd find that its all around us even as we speak." Maxi nervously. "I'm noticing a surprisingly high amount of still-breathing kitty boys with us," Virus noted. "You sound like a hippy on drugs. There is no scientfic evidence to support your rediculous claims." Ophelia responded rather coldly. "Big Butt, how about you get in pilot seat while I attend to il gatto?" The black fured fox asked. "I suppose, but make sure she doesn't die, Spagonian." Ophelia said as she goes to the cockpit of the ship. "If you want I can show you!" Maxi responded. "Seriously, he's right there, still alive," Virus repeated. The lord of execution gets of the dropship and sits down. "Spagonian? how much has this world changed?" The lord asks. "tell me, where are we going?" he asks Ophelia. "Maxi. Just prove that it's real. With Red the Hedgehog over there, that should be proof enough." "Battlesaw, Poliski" Ophelia replied as she walked to the cockpit. "never heard of it, whats it like?" The lord asked. "Flat, open fields." Amanda responded instead as she looked over Virus's wounds. The crystal seems to have sealed up the wounds and caused the scar tissue to grow faster than normal, but the crystals also seem to be sharp and heavy. "Interesting." The lord says. "... What's interesting?" Virus asked, not particularly able to turn around enough to see her backside. "how the land we are going too is flat and open, I havent been anywhere flat and open in a long time, the cave was rather... I guess you could say "hilly" right?" The lord says. "For villains they get nothing done." Axel said getting up. (Gonna add to the plot a bit, say something if you don't want this) Suddenly Axel gets some sort of vision showing his home land in ruins, his friends killed and the lord of execution standing over him, he raises the axe, and cuts off your head. "I win, you so called god of mantra..." he says. "God of Mantra.... what?" (So you want Universal Mantra Axel in this?) (I thought that was what was going on, but if it were a god of mantra you would just have to nerf your character, if you don't want too I could change it) (is the lord god tier?) (No, he is just strong enough to be immune to magic and use only abyss magic, and is not the greatest when it comes to physical attacks. Axel would be god tier if we allowed him to be mantra god, I can change it off you want) (Just kinda waiting to do things. ~Trisell) (I'll just let there be hints of it but I won't let Axel go god since the other characters can't, its just broken) "Try not to move, dearie." Amanda said while examining her wound. (Perhaps I should send in the Moebians in this? ) (go ahead. sounds interesting~Prince) Danni looks at Axel questioning what he just said. "Mantra God? Is that some sort of special power you have?" (Seems like this rp is getting timid. Thought the lord would kinda be beating the heroes immensely because of the abyss magic~Prince) (Well I keep having Virus point out that none of the other villains are doing anything about Danni, and no one's really addressing that. ~Trisell) "Well yes but thats only when I face a god level foe. None of them look that strong. I'm sure even Maxi can fight them." Axel replied to Danni. "Please stop overestimating me Master Axel." Maxi said. (Things take time, and honestly I wish we could get to the first major battle, but we keep stalling, but I honestly don't mind) The lord of execution sits down and leans the axe against the wall. "How much has the world changed?" he asked. (just gunna put this here) Danni looked toward Axel. "So he'll do all the work, Or should we help him? I'm going to guess me and you have more experience." (Yo, this is dragging on far too long. When will we start the battle?) (Been repeatedly pointing that out and repeatedly ignored in-character ~Trisell) "Dunno, not my world," Virus answered. "Now can we PLEASE kill the Danni boy now?" (Amanda is trying to give Virus medical attention.) (That I get) (So les' get it ON GUYS~Prince) Danni wants to shoot at the enemy to rile them up altogether. So he shoots at their feet once. Isn't close enough to hurt them. But it's supposed to blind them. He guesses it won't be blinding for them. Axel got up. "Maxi prepare to fight not sure if they want to but since Danni just shot at them.." "I understand." Maxi replied. "Lightning I call on thee!" Maxi raised his hand in the air and lighting struck him through the cave roof. His fur turned from white to yellow and his hair stood on end his clothes changed and bandanna covered his mouth. "Maximum Thunder ready for action!" "Oh bother." The lord said. "Madam Ophelia, do you mind assisting me in killing this maximum thunder and Danni?" Axel walked in front of the Lord. "Your not going to land a finger on him. I'll be your opponent. If you really were a rejected knight in my court, Veramious the god of war favors my winning." Axel formed plasma in his hands. "Let me join you, Axel" Danni smirks with and formed a fierce Dark Gaia aura around him. "You takin Lord?" Virus decided to swing an arm around to trip Danni. "It's Dr.Daniel, and I suppose so. It's not like we can have any whitnesess on this mission." Ophelia said as she moved over towards them before she stepped into the cockpit. "Yeah." Axel simply said. "Fine then, may our duel be an honorable one." The lord says as he picks up his axe. "May the abyss, consume thy enemies" he says next. (chapter 2 is now come get your chapter 2 T shirts for $1.00) Chapter 2: The darkness awakens. "So, which one of you so called 'heroes' are ready to die?" Ophelia asks. Virus's arm hits Danni's foot, but he does not budge. He seems like a stone statue. "No way I'm gonna die yet!" Danni says as he tries to kick Virus in the face with an axe kick. "We shall see about that." Ophelia said as she starts to grow bigger and bigger. The lord of execution steps back holding his axe in both hands, a chain connected to the axe and his arm. "I am the lord of execution, once a knight, now a being of the abyss." He says. (2 ender, you can join, just make your entrance logical, also sorry I can't leave a comment because I'm using a Mobil iPod) A distant light appears, only to disappear a brief moment later. (yes this is how i'm introducing my character. It's brief and doesn't take too long. {EnderChrome}) Fire slowly appears like a snake, slithering and worming its way to make a fiery pathway, and in enters a red hedgehog-like being with a purple cape. (Wait for the others bro.) As Danni's foot was rising up for the kick, Virus quickly grabbed hold of the other, yanking it back to force him backward on to the ground. Seeing the first attack has been made the lord of execution takes a swing at Axel. Danni spins around to come back at Virus and uses one hand to do an uppercut and the other to do a gaia blast towards the ground just in case she's still below him. He flies about 3 feet above the ground like a missile and then hits the floor. He gets up to see if he even hit her. (Awaiting Jared) A gigantic salmon pink hand goes down to try to grab Danni. Fire shoots at the hand from the ground. "Darn interference, can't people just let other kill each other." The lord says while attacking Axel with the attack patterns of a Nigami knight, mixed with an unknown combat technique. "Ouch!" Ophelia lets out as she pulls back her hand and stands back upright. Virus forced herself to roll out of the way of the blast. "You know, we can actually get you arrested for assault," She shot at Danni. "Seeing as you attacked us first and then chased us." "We're super-criminals, dear." Ophelia said as she lifts up her massive leg. "Yeah but not on this world. No records here." Beams of fire shoot upwards towards the giant. "Hmmm?" Ophelia said as she sees the beam. (Wait for burdiki) The red hedgehog's eyes glow gold as he says "Put that foot down on someone, and you get more than a pinprick of fire." The fire stops a meter away from the giant. (When someone says "Wait for ______" that does not translate to "Reply even though I said "Wait for ______". Also my reply got deleted so I'll just re-insert it.) Axel dodged the Axe strikes memorizing the battle style. He then grabbed the blade with his hand filled with plasma. "I will not fall to a knight." He headbutted the knight. at closer inspection Axel's eyes where different colors, one red on purple. Maximum Thunder was seen on Ophelia's shoulder. " Hi there." "Huh?" Ophelia said as she turned her massive head around. "May I ask you a question? If you don't believe in magic how are you able to grow this big? Genetic mutation?" He asked innocently. (Virus wasn't actually SHOOTING bullets at Danni. She doesn't have a gun or anything on her. It's just a figure of speech, like saying "She jabbed at Danni" as in "She argued" or "She stated", My apologies. ~Trisell) "Essentually,yes," Ophelia replied "Oh cool! Oh by the way I guess I'm gunna have to fight you." Maxi formed a lighting ball and it exploded acting like a flash bang. "AHHH!" She let out as she closed her eyes. (Waiting on Prince to re-edit.) (My bad. sorry bout that~Prince) "But, they do know about the hedgehog. They'll be hostile towards him," Danny retorts back. "And you stabbed the docile kitty," Virus retorted, "while she stood there. Harsh... also I still can't walk so... Uh- Amanda- or Lord guy? How long till I can... do stuff again?" "You changed, interesting." the lord said as he raised his axe again "miss Virus, your gonna be ok soon." he says quickly before preforming some sort of spinning axe attack and the blade looks like its coming from several directions. Axel charged at the lord. He then as soon as they would be making contact, the lord jumps and slams the ground behind him throwing him off balance. Axel stumbled onto the ground and rolled onto his feet. "Your fast. That's good, this should be fun." This purple eye glowed. "Don't disappoint me." "Combat is only fun when its for sport, im serious about this though" The lord says before running at him and he strikes the ground he is standing on. "Aura of Fenrir activate!" Axel said as he stomped the ground it make huge cracks and the kinetic energy boosted him racing at the Lord. Virus began slowly moving her legs as she scooched out of the way of the fight. The lord jumps over Axel and throws his axe at then uses the chain to use it like a ranged weapon and swings again. "Docile? Please; you must be kidding." Danni shoots at Virus. He then actually blasts another Gaia attack; this time at Amanda. (wait for others) (K. should I erase the last edit that I made?~Prince) (nah) (Soooo) (We were waiting for burnikai and jarred, its their turn) "Mierda!" Amanda says as she jumps and combat rolls out of the way. Danni goes for consecutive blasts at Amanda. The Axe makes contact with the air 5 inches away from Axel before getting bounced back like an invisible force was protecting him. The lord of execution grabs the axe and takes another swing towards Axel's legs. Virus grabbed hold of Axel's legs, pushing herself forward. "Not trying to trip you, just getting away till I can walk again. Carry on." "Viruse be careful, I might hit you." the lord said. "Can you let go of me now." Axel as the Axel hit the force field again. Axel coughed up a bit of blood. "Only if you buy me dinner first," She replied, pausing for a moment. "Wait... that doesn't work there... Whatever," She made her way over to Ophelia, at which point she clung to her foot. "your weakening, how sad." The lord of executiong said as he continued to us the axe to try to break through. A red plasma blast hit the Lord. "I just remembered something. I'm the only one who gets to kill that idiot. And you brought me here. I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Touden said forming plasma like boxing gloves. the plasma hits him but has no real affect, a black smoke soon surrounds Touden and he can feel his head hurt a little. "interupt again and I add more pain, this is MY revenge story, not yours." The lord said as he takes another swing at Axel. (Wait for Jared.) (alright) (Kk~Prince) (Too Redrush, you may join, but make your entrance logical, this edit will be removed when I can use my computer) "FORGET Your revenge story! I am the one from broke through to the Cross Roads of the multiverse. And I won't just sit on my hands while you take away my chance to finally get rid of him!" Axel ducked one last time. "Wow I think I have a literal line of people who want to kill me." Axel said scratching his head. "Mind making this a 3 way fight?" He turned to the Lord. "He won't quit til you do it, trust me." (Just wanted to put that and now I shall wait as well- Brudkai) (Could I make Danni punch Touden in the face? I'll wait till you answer~Prince) Virus started standing up now, looking about as she cracked her back. The crystals on Virus's back fall off and her wound if healed. "What do you mean 3 way fight?" The lord asked. (he has missed out of a lot, also idk what axel was talking about srry) Danni turns towards Touden and goes for a punch to Touden's face. "I say let him wait!" He says. "This doesn't concern you!" Touden threw red plasma ball at Danni. The lord of execution takes another swing at Axel this time a trail of black fire follows the Axe head as its swung. (Wating for Jared) (Alright) (soooooooooooooooooo?) (Someone continue. -classic) (Sausages) (Why?) (I don't know.) (hey guys. Had a surprise; I broke my hand so eh.~Prince) Danni took the plasma ball to the face. His face began to bleed but he still charged at Touden. " Tch Im not interested in you!" Touden Charged another one. Axel shoulder tackled Touden making him miss the second blast. "Stay still!" The lord says as he takes another swing with the same black fire trailing from behind. (We were STILL waiting for Jared.... who hasn't edited while being online.) (yeah, can someone MSG him plz?) (See the most recent comment in the comment section.) (yeah.) (GUYS! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! I dont want this to die.) (Is the Jared thing cleared up?) Touden pushed Axel off of him and blocked the axe with his hand. Blood poured from his palm. "Tch!" (idk) The lord's ax head is covered in the black flames. "I say you should back off, anyways I dont plan to kill him now, maybe later. I just wanna see him in pain" he says. "I don't care Im gunna kill you both." Touden replied. "Im afraid none of you will get your wish." Axel said getting up taking off his scarf and goggles. " Rejected Knight, I don't know when you fell from grace nor why,and I don't care. I'll stop you even if I have to tear my own body apart!" Axel's fur turned red and black markings tattoo'd his body. "Oh dear, this will not go well for anyone." The lord said. Axel had a fiery aura to him. He took a step and the ground would be singed. " Limit Breaker Mode! COOL!" Maximum Thunder said looking in awe. "Oh dear, well no matter, im still gonna beat you." The lord of execution says coldly. "Alright," Virus looked over. "... Oh you're... still fighting..." Danni stared oddly at Axel. "OH snap some sort of form. I forgot I couldn't use those. Huh." Danni begins to shoot at Amanda again.